Sickly
by arishonline
Summary: After a traumatic incident in the Sandford residence, Anna gave life to two personalities: Annie, the 9-year old girl who's too adorable for the world to handle, and Anaïs, the violent and psychotic maniac who constantly shows up. To make matters worse, Anaïs fell for Elsa, a childhood friend of hers. Will Anna be able to handle her two personalities at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

"She's here! Elsa's here!" Anna's voice rose to a shriek as she flung open the window, letting in a burst of sunshine. It was mid-June in the city of Arendelle, and the air was warm, sharp with sage. "Their car just turned into the lane!" She thudded down the aisle. Her mother, who had been sweeping the floor clean, sighed. "Anna, dear, do you always have to _pound_?" she said. "I thought some elephants, at the very least, were coming in. Can't you remember that-"

"I know! Kristoff is," Anna rolled her eyes, "studying in his room." She then ran towards her brother's room and knocked. "Hey, d'you wanna build a snowman?" She asked playfully.

"Anna, how can we-"

She barged right inside the room, not letting his brother finish what he was saying. "I was joking!" She snorted as she climbed up on her brother's bed. She then jumped up and down, saying, "You wouldn't mind a little noise, would you?"

"Fiesty Pants, I-" Before he could finish, Kristoff was interrupted again.

"Well, you might as well get used to it. Elsa's staying here in the city with us! Aren't you excited? I'm excited!

Drawing a long sigh, he reminded himself that Anna is only nine. "So it seemed." He rolled his eyes at her. Couldn't she, at least just once, keep her voice down? Their mother entered the room and walked towards him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said, "Kristoff, dear, you've been studying for weeks. Aren't you getting tired?"

He smiled and replied. "Not rea-"

"Of course he is! And I'm tired of hanging around here, too." Anna interrupted. Kristoff grunted and raised both of his hands. He had already been interrupted by Anna three times in row. And it's still morning! "Come on! Their car is already outside!"

"You go ahead and greet Elsa outside, dear." Their mother said. "But _mom_!" she jumped off her brother's bed and gave his laundry basket an empathic jerk. Everything about her is empathic. Chunky body; round face; thick braids; green eyes under level; dark brows, which could draw into a scowling line when things went wrong. Her voice, even when it wasn't loud, somehow came at you. People always knew when Anna is around.

Their mother gave up. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."

"YES!" Anna exclaimed. She then grabbed her mother's hand and ran outside, towards the front door.

* * *

The trip to Arendelle City is like riding on a plane for Elsa.

_Sick._

She was never the one for travels and anything related to it. To make matters worse, it takes approximately 6 hours and 35 minutes for them to arrive in the city, coming from her hometown, which she is not entirely happy about.

"Relax, Elsa." Her father said. "You'll see Anna. The ride's worth it."

She didn't answer. The trip is not the only thing why she's not in a bright mood. She's usually happy whenever they visit the Sandfords. Today's different though. Not only will she visit, but will also _stay_ with them.

"Are you alright, Elsa?"

This time, she felt obliged to answer. She's not in the mood to be sassy, either. "Yes."

"Doesn't look like it." He replied.

Looking at the window of their car, she sighed. "Why do I have to stay? I mean, it's okay to visit them. But to _stay_? As in, _stay with them for 6 months time_?"

Her father just smiled and gave her a pat in the head, which is not really her thing. "For now, you won't understand. Just be a good girl, okay?"

"You'll come back for me, right, daddy?" She pouted. "After 6 months, you'll be back.. right?"

"Of course I will, Els. I would never leave you. I _could never._" Her father said in an assuring tone.

After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived to the street where the Sandford household resides.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So..this chapter and the first one is a bit _too short_ (and contains not-for-the-children words).Sorry 'bout that. I promise I'll make Chapter 3 a little longer. ;)

I didn't know this story could grab anyone's attention, but now that it did, I'm very much glad about it. I won't abandon this story as I planned before.

* * *

"Wait! I have to get Annie!" Anna exclaimed.

"Annie? Who's Annie, dear?" Her mother asked with a confused look on her face.

"Annie! My doll! Elsa, Annie and I are the very best of friends! She would be upset if I didn't call her and tell Elsa is here. Very upset!" she replied.

Her mother smiled. "Alright, dear. Hurry up and fetch Annie. You wouldn't want Elsa to wait longer than she should, would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't! Why would I?"

Anna ran towards her room and went inside. Her mother chuckled. After a few seconds, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Honey, don't open the door."

"What? Christian, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes. Don't open the door. Someone will knock there and by the time you open the it, a gun will be pointed at you. Do not open the door!" He said, his voice hoarse.

"Honey, where are you? What's going on?" She's beginning to panic.

"I'll explain everything if I escape."

"_Escape_? Dear, you're scaring me." This time, she is in full panic mode. Gun? Escape? What's the meaning of all these things? What's happening?

"Don't be afraid. Everything will be okay." He said in a comforting tone, though it didn't help one bit. "Just don't open the door. Lock it. Close the windows shut. Do not answer any phone calls after this. Don't make a single sound."

"I g-got it, dear." She said, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "I love you. Stay safe."

"I wi-"

Before he could finish, she heard a loud bang.

"Christian? Christian. Christian! Christian, answer me! Answer me now!" Nothing. Everything became silent.

She dropped the phone and fell on her knees. There was a soft knock on the door, but she's too hurt and confused to even hear it. She then turned her head on the front door and saw Kristoff opening it.

"KRISTOFF, NO!" But she was too late. He opened the door and a gun was pointed at him, just like what Christian, his father, had said moments ago. His eyes are wide with shock, and he was shaking.

"Don't you dare scream for help, you little shit." The man who is holding the gun said. He was wearing a balaclava, so it is impossible to determine who he was. He grabbed Kristoff by his arm and pushed him down the floor beside his mother. Two men entered the house as well, one holding a rope, the other a pocketknife.

"We're ba-" Anna started. She stopped herself as soon as she saw the three men tying down her mother and brother. She quickly, but silently, ran back inside her room and hid in her closet.

"Yo, you heard that?" one of the men asked.

"I didn't hear anything." One answered sarcastically.

"Go check it out, fool."

As ordered, the man who held the rope back then stood up and checked where the noise came from. The kitchen distracted him, though. "Hey fuckers, I'm gonna grab something to eat."

"Whatever, shithead."

He shrugged and went in the kitchen, forgetting the little noise they had heard.


End file.
